


Superwoman learns to fly.

by KarmaZach



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lena Luther is Kara Danver's betrothed, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Ruby Arias has Kryptonian blood, Ruby has powers, Ruby's powers start to manifest, Sam & Kara are sisters, Sam gets her powers back, Sam is a daughter of the "House of El", Samantha "Sam" Arias Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Samantha "Sam" Arias is Kryptonian once more, SuperCorp, SuperCorp teased, Supergirl season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaZach/pseuds/KarmaZach
Summary: My take on season 4.





	1. Sam's dream

In Argo city.   In the basement of the building that houses the Religious Guild is the “room of the five.”  It’s not a fancy room, It has stones walls which date back to the countless millennium.  A wooden table with five crimson candles.  Under each candle is a blank brass plack. The candles have never been lit or removed.  It was not for lack of effort to do both.  Every attempt to lite them has filed.  No matter who tried, or what they did the candles would not lite.   

Past ruling consoles and guild masters have ordered the table and candles to be removed.  However no matter the method they would not budge.  According to legend when the Five Daughters of Rao where ready the candles would lite. The name of each daughter would be giving, and the sign of her House.  

 

 ========

 

  * Sam was dreaming, or she hoped was.  She stood in the Dark Vallie, at the fountain of Lilith.  A man was there.  He wore a red jogging suit, with ruby red running shoes.  He had a ring with a large ruby set into it.  He studied the fountain.  Sam, walked up to him. 



“Hello, Sam.” He said in a smooth voice.  She returned the greeting. 

“Your sister, did well all things considered.  Though it did take her two tries to get it right.”  He went on as if Sam knew what he talking about. 

“My…My…My...My sister?” she stammered “I have a sister?” This news shocked Sam.

  
“Well, truly you have a half-sister.  You both share a biological father.  It will soon be time for you and your daughter Ruby, to enter your father’s house.” The man went on.  “However first we must attend to some dark matters.” He said gravely.  He waved his hand, and Reign appeared from the left side of the fountain. 

The World-killer screamed and cursed.  As Sam watched Reign.  She was sucked into the ruby on the man’s ring. 

He faced her bowed and vanished. 

Sam woke up floating above her bed. 

 

 

 


	2. Ruby's dream

_“ • Magick is real.”_

 

Zell-Ravenheart, Oberon. Grimoire for the Apprentice Wizard (p. 6). Career Press - A. Kindle Edition.

The first Rule of Magick and Wizardry

***

Until her mom’s scream woke her Ruby was dreaming.  In her dream, she was standing in a large office.  It had a desk in the middle.  Three file cabinets stood behind the desk.  An old-fashioned typewriter, and a large book.  A man in a three-piece suit set at the desk.  He looked up at her. 

“Please sit down, Miss. Aries so that we may begin.”  

He ordered so she did.  He then opened his book to a blank page.  Looked at it as he was reading it.  Seemed satisfied, and then closed it.

“Miss. Aries how old are you?”  He asked her in a business-like manner.  She told him she was 12.  He then turns to file cabinets opened a drawer and looked through it.  He didn’t find whatever he was looking for.  So he closed it and opened another.  He did this for several minutes.   When he turned back to Ruby he had a brown file folder in his hand. 

He lied it on the left-hand side of the desk.  Next, he fit a sheet into the typewriter.  Then ask her questions such as;

Name?

 Date of Birth? “

Ruby answered all of his questions honestly. The man typed her answer.  A few times she answered with “huh” or “I don’t know.”  The man typed something and moved on to the next one. 

When he finished the interview.  He said.

“Goodbye for now Miss. Aries, your mother needs you to wake up.”

Ruby heard Sam scream and woke to find herself floating above the bed.   

“I have superpowers?”  she whispered to herself. 


	3. Lena an James had just broken up

Chapter 3

Lena an James had just broken up.  Among the reasons, James was moving back to Metropolis.  He told her heart belonged to someone else.  Lena didn’t have to ask who he meant.  She knew it was Kara.  Ever since she first saw her there in her office, Kara Danvers owned her heart. She was drinking a glass of whiskey when Sam called. 

Lena could tell Sam was terrified.  Something had happened. Lena was asked to come over and to bring some kryptonite. Lena knew this was going to happen sooner or later.  It was Alex’s idea to lie to Sam.  Sam had not turned human, she had merely lost all of her powers.  To the untrained eye, her cells looked human.  Sometimes it happened to experts as well. Anyone who did know to look for Kryptonian D.N.A. would be lucky if they found it. 

Lena’s mind wondered back to Kara, now only god knows where. 

                                                                   ****

Kara Zor-El went into the room of five to think.  She looked at the ancient candles. 

“Who do you lite for?” she asked thinking no one was around.

“The five daughters of Rao, dear girl.” Came a new voice.  It was Brother Vol.  He was an old man he walked with the aid of a cane.  He had been the custodian of the room for as anyone could remember. 

“Forgive me, Brother Vol.” She said.

“Why?” he asked as if she belonged there, and he did not. 

Was not the gate opened for you?       

Did not this place call to you?

Even now your sister calls on your betrothed, for comfort.

Her betrothed holds the answer to her question.

Your niece has already solved it.

                                                                        ****

At her apartment, Alex Danvers looked at a sheet of paper.  The paper was the results of a D.N.A. test.  The test compared the D.N.A. of Kara and Sam.  According to the test Kara and, Sam shared a biological father.  Which means they’re sisters.  

 


	4. water to be dry

 

Kara was dumbfounded as the old man left her.  The room of five did call to her.  The gate was open.  She was nervous.  Could she, Kara Zor-El be one of the five daughters of Rao?  Did the old monk, know?

It was rumored that Brother Vol did in fact know.  However, if he did, he never told.  In his long life, he had been tortured, questioned, and interrogated for the names.  Kara took a lit stick.  She would light the second candle.    

It would not light she knew.  These candles never did.  So when the flame took she was shocked.  When she saw the name below her mind was blown.  It was not her name.  The plaque read;

 

 

 Lena K. Luther

The House of El.

*****

Lena was pouring Sam a drink when an unusual sensation came over her.  It was as if someone opened a door.  A door she never knew was there.  The door was one way.  Thought it a righteous tsunami of strength, light, power, holiness, and love flooded her heart and soul. 

Lena fainted Sam caught her and put her on the couch.  Lena said something in Kryptonian.  Sam feared Lena was turning into a new and improved worldkiller.  She called Alex,

*****

Lena was dreaming, of that she was sure.  In her dream saw her doppelganger.  This other Lena wore an elaborate wedding dress. 

“You made it.”   Doppelganger Lena said. 

“So, I did.  Who am I going to marry?”

Her doppelganger seemed to think, before answering.

“Supergirl, you will marry Supergirl.  I know you do not yet believe me.  Soon you will be told her real name.  At that point, it will easier and more natural, for water to be dry then for your anger to linger.”


	5. the monk was laughing

 

 

When Sam called her Alex was filling out the form to adopt someone.  Sam told Alex that something had happened to Lena, and she needed Alex to come over right away.   Alex grabbed the test results put them in a big brown envelope.  By sunup, Sam would know.

******

Kara had to talk to Lena.  This was what she had been dreading ever since the night Lena said.  She could never trust Supergirl again.  Kara knew she would have to tale Lena the truth about herself.  She knew it would crush Lena, destroy their friendship. 

She looked at the plaque.  The House of El. 

Is fate that cruel?               

Could Lena forgive her?

Would Lena forgive her?

Why was Lena one of the five?

These questions and many more came into her head.  She needed to talk to Brother Vol.  Maybe he could give her guidelines and comfort.  She left to go schedule an appointment with the old monk.  She was surprised to find a novice waiting to take her to Brother Vol.    

“Your heart is heavy, with fear and regret.  It need not be, come let us talk.”  Bother Vol said to her.  Kara went into the room, and the novice bowed and left. 

Kara found herself telling the old monk every detail of her friendship with and betrayal of Lena.  When she finished the monk was laughing. 

   

 


	6. Lena was kissing Kara.

About a week later.  Sam and Alex started dating.  Lena was excited because Kara should be returning to National City from wherever she was.  Lena never knew how much Kara meant to before.  Now if only she could stop have those “You're going to marry Supergirl dreams.” 

She had a countdown on her desk.  According to Alex, Kara should be back at 11:30p.m. that night.  The welcome back party slash game night was tomorrow.  So, when she looked up and saw Kara setting on her couch, her heart skipped a beat. 

“Kara, is that really you?” She asked.

  “I had to come back.  Lena, we need to talk.”  Kara said about to cry. 

She had been dreading this talk ever since she first meet Lena.  Somewhere between leaving Lena’s office and elevator she knew this talk would happen.  She didn’t tale Clark then, and she still hasn’t.  Somehow she knew even back then.  She could have softened the blow. 

 After all Lena gave her chance, after chance, and opportunity after opportunity to come clean.  Her pride, her selfish, stupid, foolish pride held her back.  Now she had to. Now the fruit of her pride would come to bare.  She hurt Lena, brake her heart, and then lose her forever. 

Brother Vol was wrong.  Kara then remembered something the old monk had said and did.

He took a glass of water.  Placed it between them.  Then said.

“Tale me child,” He indicated the glass.  “can you dry up the water, form this cup, and then drink it?”

“No, sir.”  She awarded with great respect.

“My dear, Kara Zor-El your friendship with the Second of Rao’s Daughters, is like a glass of water, that cannot, ever brake or run dry.  When you open up, and come clean with her, she will kiss you, and summon your sister.”

He was wrong, sure Lena may call Alex, but she will have her escorted out by security, get a restraining order, and maybe fire her. 

Kara was called back to the world by Lena’s warm embrace. 

“Kara, what’s wrong?”  The C.E.O. asked. 

“Lena since the day, we meet I’ve been lying to you.”  She had Lena’s full attention.  Lena didn’t say a word.  So, Kara went on.

You see I’m not from this planet.  I’m from Krypton, I left there when I was 13.  The day it destroyed. I was supposed to babysit my cousin Kal El.  My pod was knocked off course.  For 24 years I was trapped in a timeless void called the Phantom Zone.  You know or can guess.  I am Supergirl.”

 Lena wanted to angry.  She had ever right to be, but she couldn’t.  She remembered the words of dream doppelganger.

 “Supergirl, you will merry Supergirl.  I know you do not yet believe me.  Soon you will be told her real name.  At that point, it will easier and more natural, for water to be dry then your anger to linger.”

No matter what this woman did or didn’t do she was Kara.  Lena’s Kara, the same Kara who stole her heart at first glance.  Then before ether of them knew what was happing Lena was kissing Kara.

 When the kiss ended Kara was floating three inches off the couch.  Her heart was racing, legs were weak, head spinning, and her breath, along with the power of speech left her. 

 Lena went over to her desk, called Sam.

“Your sister is here Sam.”  Lena said into it, and then hung up. 


	7. Lena this is Kara, my sister is… Supergirl

 

When Sam, got Lena’s call her heart started racing.  If Alex and the D.N.A. were right it meant Supergirl was in Lena’s office.  1,000 questions flooded her mind.  

Would Supergirl train her?

About a week ago Lena refused to strip Sam of her powers.  Sam knew she could do it.  When Lena confessed to not wanting to anger Supergirl she shocked everyone in the room.  So, Sam and Ruby were stuck with their powers. 

Who was their father? 

 “It will soon be time for you and your daughter Ruby, to enter your father’s house.” The man in her dream told her.  This scared Sam at first.  What was her father’s house?  She got a partial answer when Alex told her who her sister was.  Was he someone she could trust Ruby with?

 

****

Ruby was in training area 458-A-34 of the D.E.O.  which was a field somewhere around National City.  To get she had to wear a lead-lined bag over her head.  She was then guided to a tricked-out vehicle.   All the way there it felt like they were going in a straight line, on level ground.  

The reality was they took three right turns, four left turns, a secret subterranean train.  The whole trip took 90 minutes.  Alex then helped Ruby out of the vehicle, and onto the field. 

****

Sam came into Lena’s office she did not see Supergirl instead saw Kara Danvers.  Kara was sitting on the couch with a big stupid smile on her face. 

“Lena this is Kara, my sister is… Supergirl” Sam said slowly as if talking to a child.    

Kara’s mind was blown at Sam’s announcement.  Then a realization dawned on her.  When Brother Vol, spoke of her sister, he was not talking about Alex.  He was never talking about Alex, he was talking about Sam. 

That meant Ruby was her niece. Which raised questions in Kara’s mind.

  Who did Sam call for comfort?

Who was Sam’s betrothed?

 What was Sam' question?

She asked Sam the most basic question she could think of.

Sam, who did you say your sister is, and how?

Sam’s response was what got her. 

“You see Kara, about a week ago I had this dream.”

She told Kara all about it.  When she was finished Kara looked at in awe.   

Kara said

Holy shit, Sam.

You are a daughter Zor-El.

You called Lena for comfort.

You saw Him in your dream.

The last was whispered. 

Saw who?  Kara who was that man in my dream? Sam demanded

Kara answered with one word. 

God


	8. all the same powers as

At training area 458-A-34 of the D.E.O. Ruby looked around in awe.  Alex handed her a duffle bag, point out a locker-room.  Told her to go in it and put on the content of the bag.   She was to put everything she wore out there into the bag. 

There was a form-fitting outfit, with hood.  The outfit had biometers built into it.  The hood had an ear-peace which would allow Alex to talk to her, no matter how fast, or far she flew. 

When she came out of the locker-room she was feeling self-conscious.  Alex looked her over, made a few adjustments, to her outfits.  Then pulled a laptop, out of the vehicle, and put it on the hood. 

*****

Sam’s anger rose.  She faced Kara and began to yell. 

 “God, why the fuck would god do this to me?” She started to cry. 

“I was happy.” 

Kara was up, she put an arm around Sam, and lead her to the couch.  She set Sam down. Rao, or God or whatever name one called him, works in mysterious ways.  Kara explained or rather tried to.  To Sam, it sounded like platitudes and hype. 

While true Kara was no theologian she did try.  She wished M'yrnn J'onzz were here the old Martian could make a believer out of anyone.  He was in the Martian after-life now. 

*****

 

“Let’s see your blood work shows your powers to be…”  Alex began as Ruby was uncomfortably walking to the starting line.

Ruby had been excited to find she had superpowers, her mom was not.   Sam had been turned into Reign ageist her will, and Reign tried to kill Ruby.  To Sam having the same powers as Supergirl was more of a curse.  To Ruby however just having some the same powers as Supergirl was “way cool.”

The idea that anyone could tell what her powers by blood work, sounded like magic to her.   Lena had to make four batches of green kryptonite to find one that would even pierce her skin.  The final batch was twenty times stronger than the strongest batch ever used on Reign.  It could theoretically kill Reign in a nanosecond.  It barely pierced Ruby’s skink or made sick.  Sam had to wait on the other side of the building, and behind five feet of lead just to keep from get passing out.

Alex’s eyes went wide as Ruby’s blood work result showed up on the screen.  Not only was it 100% pure Kryptonian in type.  The only Kryptonian on Earth this type was ever found in was Kara.  So therefor Ruby Arias had all the same powers as her mom and Supergirl. 

Her jaw dropped when Alex told her this news. 

“I have all the same powers as… Supergirl!” she exclaimed. 

Alex began the tests. 

****

 

“There is more I have to tell you Lena, but I need Alex and Ruby to be there when I do.”  Kara said.  She didn’t know why, she just knew that Lena, Sam, Alex, and Ruby had to be there when she told Lena about her fate. 


	9. Kara is this joke?

 After about three hours of testing Ruby’s powers, Alex got an urgent call from the DEO.  Something had happened, and a helicopter was on its way to pick them up.  Alex had Ruby change back into her normal clothes.  Thirty minutes later a black helicopter landed, and they were rushed onboard. 

An old man in monk’s robes was sitting in the passenger’s compartment.  He spoke to the pilot, and they went to the L-Corp building.   The agent who got them briefed Alex on the why of the situation.  The monk just showed up, out of nowhere.  He demanded to be taken to training area 458-A-34, to collect Alex, and Ruby.  Not only did he know about training area 458-A-34 which so classified only those who absolutely needed to know, knew.   He knew the two of them would be there. 

He refused to give his name.  When they landed the monk sent the helicopter on.  When Alex asked him why he did it he told her.

“Your betrothed will carry you, Alexandria Danvers.”

“Betrothed?” She thought.  As far as Alex knew she had no betrothed.  Then she realized, she never told the monk her name.  Before ether Alex, or Ruby knew what was going on the monk lead them into Lena’s office.

They were both shocked to see Kara.  Alex asked

“Kara what are you doing here!?”

Kara’s answer made her jaw drop. 

“My dear Kara you still have not your betrothed her standing and fate.”  Brother Vol said.

   “Betrothed? Kara, what is the funny man talking about?” Alex asked. 

“My dear Alexandria, all your questions and more will be answered in Argo city.”

Kara told what she knew about the five daughters of Rao and the candles.  Then she told Lena about the second candle. 

“Kara is this joke?” Lena asked in shock.

It was the monk who answered.

 “This is no joke, my dear.  Does anyone have the time?”

 


	10. Ruby vanished

Selena was relieved when she heard the news of the candle.  Now she could walk, all she would have do, exercise her rights and wait.  It was right to have the fifth daughter of Rao tri her.  However, if the fifth daughter failed to show in 36 hours of the demand the defendant would have all charges dropped, and all lands, ranks, titles, and privileges restored. 

The fifth daughter would not show up she knew.  For the simple fact, she (fifth daughter) live in the time when Rao ruled on Krypton, and that was countless millennia ago. 

****

 

Five hours after leaving L-Corp Lena stood in awe.  She along with Kara, Alex, Sam, and Ruby stood in the room of the five.  Lena wanted to speak, but both words and her voice failed her. 

Then Selena walked into the room.  She smiled at Sam and spoke to her.

“Soon you will Reign once more.”

Brother Vol answered her.  

“Selena you should not make war on the House of El.”

The witch just sneered at the monk and said.

“Samantha is not a member of the House of El, I give birth to her!”

The monk just laughed at and motioned to the candles.  The first, third, and fourth candles lit of their own accord.     

Kara was the first daughter of Rao.  Alex was the third daughter of Rao.  Sam was the fourth daughter of Rao.

All the daughters of Rao (so far named) were members of the House of El.  Sam was shocked. Ruby was delighted. 

“Mom, you’re a daughter of Rao!”

Than Ruby vanished into thin air.  Sam started crying, and Selena told them that in thirty hours she would be a free woman.        

 


	11. accordance with the ancient law

 

 

Alura Zor-El and Thara Ak-Var offered to help Sam look for Ruby.  However, Brother Vol said that Ruby was where she needed to be, and their efforts would be better spent preparing for the trial.  It took everyone there to restrain Sam.  Alura pointed out that even with four out the five daughters of Rao unless the fifth showed the witches would walk. 28 hours later the fifth candle lit revealing Ruby Arias as the fifth daughter. 

Ruby made the witches stand trial, they were found guilty and executed in accordance with the ancient law.  The very same law she tried to use to free herself. 

Brother Vol had a heart tack.  Alura Zor-El, Thara Ak-Var along with Lena, Sam, and Kara went to see him.  They learned he was the son of Rao and the ancient ancestor of the House of El.  A few days later Kara, Lena, Alex, Sam, and Ruby said their goodbyes and went back to Earth. 


	12. basics of flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Three weeks had passed since Argo City.”   
> 
> “They can be a great people, Kal-El, if they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son.”
> 
>                                                                                     Jor-El
> 
>                                                                                  Superman: The Movie (1978)

 

******

 

Sam was the only person with superpowers who did not enjoy them.   The only reason she agreed to let Kara train her was so Reign or worse wouldn’t happen. Ever since Argo City, and finding out she was the fourth daughter of Rao, Sam felt a little better about getting her powers back.     

When she got to the DEO building Kara waiting for her in workout attire.

“You ready Sam?”

They went over the basics of flight, heat vision, and super-hearing.    Then came fighting, and then lunch. 

 

******

 

Lena spent her morning, in a board meeting.  She made it clear that Samantha Arias would remain employed by L-Crop until Sam said otherwise.  Then she and Eve Teschmacher worked on the Harun-El project.  Phase 3 of the project was nearing.

******

Ruby was in gym class when Coach Wilson paired her with Erika Morrison.   They were to the Rope and Cope Course together.  Ruby often wondered how the school board or the parents let Coach Wilson build or have the course.  Every student at Davis Middle School knew that you could pass gym if you can complete course in five minutes or less. 

Erika was nervous about the Rope and Cope Course.  For her, it was pass or fail.  She could not afford to fail P.E. if she did, she would fail the grade.  Once more she was sorry she had once cyberbullied Ruby Arias. 

        


	13. Supergirl would never approve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Is any affliction like mine?” Let them consider how much worse the cases of some people are, and their case might have been, if Providence had thought fit.
> 
> Defoe, Daniel. Robinson Crusoe (pp. 68-69). Kindle Edition.

At lunch Erika learned that Ruby Arias didn’t to run the Rope and Cope Course to pass gym.  The Universe was so unfair.  She went to Coach Wilson to get a new partner.  The coach laughed at her and then asked her.

“Miss Morrison do want to know why I paired you with Miss Arias?”

“I guess…”  Erika pouted.

“Because she will pull you across that finish line if she has to.”

Erika didn’t understand what Coach Wilson was talking about.  Coach Wilson was odd like that. 

 

*****

Ruby ease dropped Erika’s conversation with Coach Wilson, from across the campus.   She wondered did Coach Wilson know about her special heritage?  She decided he didn’t.    Ruby was not going to use her superpowers to pass the Rope and Cope Course.  She was trying to keep them hidden.  After all aunt Kara a.k.a. Supergirl would never approve. 

 

******

 

Kara and Sam took a brake form training for lunch at 11 am.  Before going out they both needed a shower.  At lunch, Kara asked Sam if she’d be okay with Ruby taking Kanar-Onn.  Sam said it would be up to Ruby.  

******

Eve Teschmacher was getting nervous about the Harun-El project.  When Mrs. Luther first brought her on, she thought the research was for good humanity.  Now, however, she wasn’t so sure.  It seemed like Mrs. Luther was trying to find a way to mess with Kryptonians. 

Now the question was should she warn Supergirl, or not.  She would need proof and more knowledge.    A few things she ruled out were.

1)    Resurrecting Reign. This was because Lena Luther spent too much time, energy, and money helping Sam, and Supergirl get ride of her.

2)   Killing Supergirl. This was because Mrs. Luther had the biggest crush on Supergirl, not that she would ever admit it. 

  


End file.
